Too Nice is Not Nice
by akiya kazuki
Summary: Andai Yoongi bersikap brengsek saja dan tidak sok baik mencoba menolongnya, maka dia tak akan terikat di sini sekarang. BTS / Taegi / Rape / oneshot /DLDR


Rate : M

Pairing : Taegi

Genre : Rape (?)

Selingan sebelum melanjutkan Bewitched

Anak kecil dilarang mampir

DLDR

 **ENJOY**

Craaang criiing craaang

Suara gemerincing rantai yang beradu dengan lantai keramik dingin itu begitu memekakan telinga. Suara itu mengikutinya kemanapun tubuhnya bergerak. Tentu saja, bagaimana pun ujung rantai itu terikat kuat di pergelangan kaki kirinya, menahannya untuk pergi lebih jauh dari tiga meter dari tempat tidur, dimana ujung rantai satunya tertambat.

Segala cara sudah dicoba untuk memutus rantai sialan itu. Namun tidak ada satu pun yang membuahkan hasil. Bahkan pergelangan kakinya memerah perih.

Si pemuda tanpa kebebasan itu menghela nafas lelah. Lelah dengan suara-suara memuakkan rantai miliknya. Dia memilih kembali ke kasur, kembali bergelung di atas seprai putih yang lembut itu.

~~~

Yoongi mungkin bukan orang yang sangat baik. Dibalik tubuh mungilnya yang terlihat rapuh, sikapnya seringkali kasar, terutama pada orang-orang yang menganggapnya lemah. Tata bahasanya hanya terdiri dari dua jenis, umpatan dan kata-kata sarkas. Dia bahkan mendapat julukan sebagai senior paling galak di kampusnya, dan berada pada urutan teratas daftar senior yang harus dihindari bila tak ingin kena semprot.

Namun pemuda berkulit susu itu tidak pernah jadi orang jahat. Titel brengsek tidak pernah menempel padanya, sebrengsek apapun kata-katanya. Tentu saja, dia memang bukan orang jahat. Hanya tsundere saja. Dia bahkan jadi wakil ketua senat berkat rasa tanggungjawab yang tertanam kuat padanya.

Maka ketika dia melihat seseorang terjatuh dengan nafas terengah di depannya, Yoongi tidak berpikir dua kali untuk membantunya.

Pemuda itu segera menuju orang didepannya yang kini terengah-engan dengan badan tertelungkup di lantai. Dibaliknya tubuh orang yang ternyata jauh lebih besar dari tubuhnya itu secara perlahan.

"Permisi, apa kau mabuk? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yoongi sambil memukul-mukul pelan pipi orang (yang ternyata tampan) tersebut. Hanya geraman dan engahan yang terdengar. Tangan pemuda itu masih sibuk menahan perutnya.

Yoongi segera meraih tangan pemuda itu dan melihat keadaan perutnya. Basah, baik kulit maupun kain pakaian di sekitar perutnya basah. Ketika Yoongi menarik tangannya, terlihatlah cairan merah memenuhi telapak tangan dan jemarinya. Orang tersebut terluka.

"Astaga!" seru Yoongi kaget, "Tunggu sebentar!"mahasiswa manis itu meraih ponsel di saku mantelnya, namun ternyata ponselnya kehabisan batre. Tangannya beralih mencari-cari ke saku pakaian orang yang ditolongnya, namun kosong, Yoongi hanya menemukan dompet dan kunci mobil saja, dan anehnya tidak ada mobil di sekitar situ.

Jalanan sepi, tidak ada satu pun orang selain mereka berdua. Tentu saja, ini sudah lewat tengah malam dan bukan di jalan utama. Orang-orang sudah tidak ada yang melewati jalan ini. tidak ada orang yang bisa dimintai bantuan. Yoongi sadar berteriak meminta tolong pun tidak ada gunanya.

Akhirnya Yoongi memilih menggendong orang itu. Dipaksanya orang itu berdiri sebelum ditariknya ke punggungnya.

"Maafkan aku kalau ini tidak nyaman," ujar Yoongi, tidak peduli kalau orang yang ditolongnya bahkan mungkin tidak mendengarkannya, "Tidak ada jalan lain,"

Yoongi berjalan secepat yang kakinya bisa menuju rumah sakit terdekat. Tubuh orang dalam gendongannya yang jauh lebih berat dan besar darinya sangat menyusahkan langkahnya. Baru beberapa meter saja mahasiswa bertubuh mungil itu sudah terengah-engah. Dalam hati Yoongi berdoa agar bertemu siapa saja di perjalanannya menuju rumah sakit. Bertemu polisi lebih bagus lagi.

~~~

Disini lah Yoongi sekarang, duduk sambil meneguk rakus minuman yang diberikan petugas kepolisian. Badannya terasa mau remuk. Dari tempat kejadian hingga ke depan rumah sakit tidak ada satupun orang yang ditemuinya. Barulah ketika sampai sini, petugas rumah sakit sigap membantunya. Beberapa menit kemudian petugas kepolisian sampai di sana.

Yoongi sudah memberikan keterangan kepada petugas mengenai yang terjadi. Dia pun sudah meninggalkan alamat dan nomor teleponnya pada petugas. Sebetulnya kalau pemuda mungil itu mau pulang pun bisa saja. Namun rasa tanggungjawabnya membuatnya memilih untuk duduk di samping ranjang orang yang ditolongnya. Yoongi akan menunggu sampai setidaknya orang itu sadarkan diri.

"Maaf, ini dimana?" suara bernada rendah mengagetkannya.

Yoongi menoleh, melihat pria yang ditolongnya sudah bangun dan menatapnya bingung.

"Ah, ini di rumah sakit," Jawab Yoongi, "Tadi kau jatuh begitu saja di depanku, jadi aku menggendongmu ke rumah sakit,"

"Menggendong?"

"Iya, jalanan kosong sekali, ponselku mati dan aku tidak menemukan ponselmu, makanya kugendong saja,"

Pria itu termenung. Entah apa yang dipikirkanya.

"Um, aku tidak akan bertanya dari mana kau dapat luka di perutmu itu, tapi kata dokter sebaiknya kau dirawat sekitar tiga hari dulu hingga lukanya kering," ujar Yoongi.

"Ah, terimakasih untuk semuanya," ucap orang itu. Yoongi tersenyum tulus, "Tidak masalah,"

Senyumnya cantik sekali.

"Ah, Kim Taehyung," orang itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya, yang langsung disambut oleh Yoongi, "Min Yoongi,"

~~~

Semenjak saat itu, Yoongi sering melihat Taehyung di lingkungan apartemennya maupun di lingkungan kampusnya. Rupaya Taehyung satu kampus dengannya, hanya berbeda fakultas. Yoongi pun beberapa kali ditraktir Taehyung, paksaan Taehyung sebetulnya, sebagai balasan karena sudah menolongnya. Tapi Yoongi sendiri masih tidak tahu kenapa Taehyung bisa mendapatkan luka tersebut.

Ada yang aneh dengan Taehyung sebetulnya. Dia tampak tidak tertarik berkomunikasi dengan orang lain. Yoongi bahkan tidak pernah melihat pemuda berkulit tan itu tersenyum pada orang lain selain pada dirinya. Pernah beberapa kali Yoongi merasa mata Taehyung berbeda, begitu dalam, gelap, dan menakutkan. Namun tatapannya akan segera berubah begitu menyadari Yoongi sedang menatapnya. Pemuda itu akan langsung tersenyum hingga mulutnya berbentuk kotak, yang membuat Yoongi mau tak mau jadi ikut tersenyum.

Beberapa temannya memberikan saran untuk menjaga jarak dengan Taehyung. Mereka mengatakan Taehyung agak aneh dan misterius. Tapi Yoongi bukan orang yang mudah percaya pada kabar, apalagi bila sumbernya tidak jelas. Walaupun harus Yoongi akui Taehyung memang sangat misterius.

"Dia aneh Yoong, jangan terlalu dekat dengannya. Dia bahkan tidak mau berteman dengan siapa pun," Hoseok memberitahunya.

"Diam kuda. Kau hanya terbawa omongan orang orang!"

"Aku serius Yoongs!" dan keresahan teman-temannya hanya akan dibalas dengusan merendahkan dari si wakil ketua senat.

Yoongi tetap bersikap biasa saja pada Taehyung. Mereka memang tidak bisa di bilang dekat. Mereka pun jarang bertemu dan tidak pernah sengaja saling menghubungi. Hanya saja, bila bertemu di jalan secara tidak sengaja, Taehyung selalu menyapanya. Sebatas itu saja. tapi masih terasa aneh menurut teman-temannya.

~~~

Entah sudah berapa jam dia habiskan dalam keadaan bergelung seperti kucing. Entah lah, toh waktu tidak lagi penting untuknya. Kaki telanjangnya terasa dingin ketika angin yang masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka menyapa kulitnya. Udara segar ikut masuk memenuhi kamar luas yang ditempatinya.

Pikirannya terbang ke beberapa waktu lalu ketika dia masih jadi manusia merdeka.

Andai dia bersikap brengsek, mungkin dia tidak akan terkurung di tempat ini. Kenapa dia tidak jadi orang bajingan yang tidak peduli orang-orang di sekitarnya saja? Kenapa dulu dia harus menolongnya? Kenapa dia harus bersikap sok ksatria dan menunggunya sampai sadar dibandingkan pulang ke rumahnya yang aman dan damai? Kenapa dia harus sok tahu dan tidak mendengarkan nasihat teman temannya?

Dia menyesal sekarang

~~~

Yoongi terbangun dengan kepala pusing. Rasanya seperti sedang terombang-ambing ombak, tubuhnya terasa terlalu ringan. Matanya terbuka perlahan. Langit-langit kamar berwarna coklat menyapa pengelihatannya.

Perasaan, langit-langit kamarnya berwarna putih, bukan coklat kayu yang nampak mahal ini. Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu memaksakan diri untuk mendudukkan tubuhnya. Rasanya benar-benar pusing. Beberapa kali wakil ketua senat itu harus mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya untuk mendapatkan fokus.

Setelah matanya tidak terlalu berkunang-kunang, Yoongi baru sadar kalau didepannya Taehyung sedang duduk di sofa tunggal, menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Yoongi pun memmbalas dengan senyum seadanya, terlalu pusing untuk menyadari keadaannya sekarang.

"Halo Yoongi," Sapa Taehyung. Yoongi tersenyum kecil.

"Ini dimana?" tanya Yoongi, "Di rumahku,"

Yoongi mencoba mengingat-ngingat yang terjadi sebelumnya, namun tidak ada apapun dalam ingatannya. Apa yang sudah dia lakukan hingga berakhir di sini? Apa dia mabuk? Tapi Yoongi bukan tipe orang yang senang mabuk-mabukkan. Toleransi alkoholnya sangat rendah.

"Apa aku mabuk?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak,"

"Lalu kenapa aku bisa disini?"

Taehyung masih disana, memperhatikan teman manisnya yang masih memegangi kepala. Mungkin nyawanya masih belum terkumpul sepenuhnya.

"Apa aku sakit dan pingsan di jalan?" tanya Yoongi lagi.

"Tidak," lagi-lagi Taehyung hanya menjawab singkat. "Lalu?" Yoongi kini menatap Taehyung meminta jawaban lengkap.

Taehyung bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan mendekat. Entah perasaan Yoongi saja atau bukan, tapi kegelapan itu muncul lagi di mata Taehyung yang kini menatap Yoongi dalam. Ah, mungkin itu hanya halusinasinya saja.

"Aku yang membawamu ke sini karena aku ingin kamu disini," ucapan Taehyung gagal dimengerti oleh Yoongi.

"Apa maksudnya?"

Taehyung mengangkat bahu, "Aku menginginkanmu, jadi kubawa kamu ke sini,"

Taehyung kini duduk di samping Yoongi. Tangan besarnya membelai kening Yoongi lembut, menyingkirkan anak-anak rambut yang menempel di wajah manis itu.

"Apa maksudnya menginginkan?" Tanya Yoongi lagi. Matanya menatap Taehyung tajam.

Kini setelah rasa pusingnya hilang, Yoongi menyadari ada yang aneh dengan situasi antara dia dan pria tampan di depannya.

Taehyung mengangkat bahu, senyum kotak itu muncul lagi di wajahnya. Kini jemarinya mengusap pipi putih Yoongi yang sedikit merona. Rasanya benar-benar lembut di tangannya.

Yoongi mulai tidak menyukai ini. Ditepisnya jemari Taehyung. Yoongi ingin kepastian, bukan perlakuan menggelikan seperti itu.

"Menginginkanmu," ujar Taehyung, "Berarti ingin selalu kau berada di dekatku, ingin jadi satu-satunya dipikiranmu, mencintaimu," Taehyung mencondongkan tubuhnya semakin dekat dengan Yoongi. Bulu kuduk Yoongi meremang. Secara otomatis tangannya mendorong tubuh Taehyung menjauh.

Secara tiba-tiba, Taehyung mendorongnya keras ke kasur, kedua tangannya di angkat ke atas kepala, ditahan oleh tangan kiri Taehyung.

"Aku menginginkanmu, melakukan segalanya denganmu," bisiknya dengan nada rendah tepat di telinga sensitif Yoongi, "Termasuk bercinta,"

Yoongi menggeliat keras berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan Taehyung. Kakinya menendang-nendang, mencoba melawan. Namun Taehyung berkali lipat lebih kuat darinya. Matanya membelalak kaget ketika lutut pria yang pernah ditolongnya itu kini menekan selangkangannya. Yoongi dapat merasakan telinganya di gigit pelan, membuat bulu kuduknya semakin meremang.

"Yah! Hentikan! Kau gila?!" teriak Yoongi. Tubuhnya masih berusaha melawan, "Sadar Kim Taehyung! Aku lelaki! Sama sepertimu!"

Namun lelaki di atasnya bahkan sudah tidak mendengarkannya. Jilatan dan gigitan kecil semakin gencar di telinga dan lehernya, salah satu tempat paling sensitif di tubuhnya. Tangan besar taehyung kini bahkan menarik ujung kausnya ke atas, membuat perut ramping dan dada pucat terpampang jelas. Tangan itu kini bergerilya di pucuk dadanya, membuatnya sedikit keras. Kulit tangan Taehyung yang tan eksotis tampak begitu kontras dengan kulit putih susunya.

"Ngh –," Yoongi bahkan tak bisa mengendalikan lagi suaranya.

DHUAK!

Kakinya berhasil menendang Taehyung hingga tubuh besar itu terdorong jatuh ke samping. Segera saja Yoongi bangun dan berlari, berusaha mencapai pintu.

BRUG!

Tubuh mungil Yoongi terjatuh keras ke lantai di langkah ke empat. Matanya langsung terarah ke pergelangan kaki kirinya. Sebuah gelang besi melingkar rapi di pergelangan kakinya yang seperti wanita. Terdapat rantai yang menghubungkan gelang besi itu ke kaki tempat tidur. Pemuda itu baru menyadari gembok yang mengunci gelang.

'Ini gila!' batin Yoongi. Tangannya panik menarik-narik gelang besi itu, berusaha melepaskannya. Sekuat apapun Yoongi mencoba menarik kakinya, gelang itu tidak terlepas juga.

"Gagal kabur, eh?" Itu Taehyung.

Taehyung menatapnya tenang dari atas tempat tidur. Tidak ada lagi senyum kotak yang biasa diperlihatkan pemuda itu pada Yoongi. Seringainya kini menakutkan.

"Bajingan! Apa maksudmu melakukan ini?!" Yoongi masih berusaha melepaskan rantai di kakinya, "Kalau ini hanya lelucon, tidak lucu keparat!" Yoongi berusaha bangun.

Taehyung melangkah menuju Yoongi. pemuda itu menggeser rantai dengan kakinya, membuat Yoongi lagi-lagi terjerembab. Tangannya sibuk membuka kancing-kancing kemeja yang dipakainya sementara matanya masih menatap Yoongi datar.

"Ketika aku menginginkanmu, berarti kau milikku," ucapnya datar dan dalam, "Bukankah kita harus menjaga milik kita dengan sungguh-sungguh?. Terutama yang akan merusaha kabur,"

"Kau sinting!"

Dalam sekejap, Taehyung menduduki perut Yoongi. tangannya menahan semua pukulan yang coba Yoongi lakukan.

"Kau punya dua pilihan," Taehyung mengunci tangan Yoongi di atas kepala lagi, "Kau mau kuperkosa di lantai atau di kasur?" seringai itu menjadi hal terakhir yang Yoongi lihat sebelum taehyung menelanjanginya secara paksa.

"Eungh –ahn," Yoongi menggigit bibirnya dengan kuat ketika satu jari Taehyung memasuki lubangnya dengan paksa. Tubuhnya berusaha menahannya agar jari itu tidak semakin dalam, namun rasa sakitnya hanya semakin bertambah.

Mereka berdua masih bergumul di lantai. Kedua tangan putih itu tertahan di punggung, terikat oleh kaus yang tadi dipakainya. Taehyung masih sibuk menikmati sajian yang terpampang dihadapannya. Bibirnya tak henti menghisap puting Yoongi yang telah bengkak, sesekali digigitnya gemas pucuk dada itu, membuahkan rintihan sakit dari pemiliknya.

"Jangan gigit bibirmu," jemari Taehyung mencengkeram pipi Yoongi, membuat gigitannya lepas. Dengan segera disambarnya bibir mungil yang telah memerah itu.

Dilumat, digigit, diemutnya bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian, namun Yoongi masih kekeuh menutup rapat bibirnya. Taehyung yang kehilangan kesabaran memilih keras puting Yoongi.

"Ah!"

Memanfaatkan mulutnya yang terbuka, Taehyung melesakkan lidahnya, menarik lidah Yoongi bergumul dan mengabsen satu persatu gigi putihnya. Yoongi tersedak ketika Taehyung mengeksplor mulutnya terlalu dalam. Saliva meleleh ke pipi putihnya. Nafasnya semakin tipis namun Taehyung tidak juga puas.

Uhuk! Yoongi terbatuk ketika Taehyung melepaskannya.

"Ahkkh!" di bawah sana, Taehyung menambah jumlah jarinya, membuatnya merasa sesak.

Yoongi ingin berteriak, memohon pada Taehyung untuk dilepaskan, memohon agar semua inidihentikan. Namun orang gila itu tidak akan mendengarkannya.

"Ti –tidak! Kumohon Taehyung! Jangaaan!" teriak Yoongi panik ketika merasakan kesejatian Taehyung sudah berada di pintu lubangnya, bersiap menggantikan tugas jari-jari itu.

"A –Ahk!" Yoongi menengadahkan kepalanya.

Taehyung memasukkannya, perlahan tapi tanpa jeda, hingga seluruhnya masuk sempurna ke lubang Yoongi. Taehyung mengecup lehernya singkat sebelum kemudian menarik kesejatiannya dan melesakkannya lagi.

"Sa –Sakit! Ku –Kumohon Aargh!"

"Ya, memohonlah terus Yoongiku," geram Taehyung. Giginya kini menggigiti leher putih itu, meninggalkan tanda-tanda kepemilikian sebanyak mungkin.

"AH!" nampaknya Taehyung menemukan sweet spotnya. Pemuda itu menyeringai. Ditumbuknya lagi titik yang sama, menghasilkan erangan dari pemilik tubuh.

Taehyung menyukainya. Dia menyukai lantunan desahan yang tak sanggup lagi ditahan mahluk kecil sombong dibawahnya. Kini desahan itu mengalir dari bibirnya yang membengkak. Taehyung tahu, kini bukan dirinya saja yang menikmatinya.

Perut Yoongi tampak mengejan, pemuda kecil itu akan sampai. Benar saja, Yoongi sampai lebih dulu, memuntahkan cairan putih ke perut kecilnya dan perut berotot Taehyung. Badannya melemas lelah.

Namun Taehyung belum selesai. Sang dominan mempercepat gerakannya, membuat tubuh Yoongi tersentak-sentak menggesek lantai. Diraihnya lagi puting Yoongi, Taehyung seperti bayi yang kelaparan sekarang. Yoongi bahkan sudah tak punya tenaga untuk mendesah.

"Ah! Ha –ah! Ah! Ah!"

"Hennnnh –"

"Uungh!"

Entah sudah berapa kali Yoongi sampai, barulah Taehyung menggeram. Dilesakkannya miliknya lebih dalam sebelum memuntahkan cairannya. Yoongi memejamkan mata, merasakan sesuatu yang hangat keluar di perutnya.

Hal terakhir yang Yoongi ingat adalah Taehyung yang terengah-engah dan menciumnya lagi dalam.

~~~

Semenjak itu, entah berapa kali Taehyung mengulanginya. Melakukannya lagi dan lagi. Yoongi bahkan tidak ingat pernah mendapatkan pakaian yang pantas lagi. Yang diberikan kepadanya hanya kemeja putih kebesaran yang nampaknya milik Taehyung.

Rantai di kakinya pun tidak pernah dibuka. Panjang pendeknya rantai terus berubah-ubah, tergantung sikap Yoongi. Bila Yoongi bersikap baik dan menurut pada Taehyung, pemuda itu akan memperpanjang rantai Yoongi beberapa sentimeter. Begitupun sebaliknya, bila Yoongi memberontak ataupun keras kepala, Taehyung akan memperpendeknya.

Selain itu, taehyung tidak pernal memperlakukannya dengan jahat. Beberapa hari sekali, Taehyung memandikannya dan memakaikannya kemeja baru. Yoongi pernah mencoba untuk kabur ketika Taehyung sedang memandikannya. Namun tenaganya kalah jauh. Taehyung pun tampaknya selalu berada di rumah, kecuali ketika sedang bekerja. Siapa sangka Taehyung memiliki perusahaan yang cukup besar?

Yoongi tidak tahu rumah ini berada di mana. Setiap Yoongi melihat ke jendela, yang dilihatnya hanya pepohonan yang terbentang luas. Mungkinkah ini di hutan? Sepertinya ini bukan di Seoul lagi.

Yoongi sedikit takut pada Taehyung. Pernah suatu kali Taehyung datang dengan baju berlumur darah dan langsung memeluknya. Pemuda itu mengaku telah membunuh seseorang karena mengetahui Yoongi berada di sana. Yoongi hanya berharap itu bukan salah satu teman atau saudaranya. Taehyung pun selalu menekankan akan membunuh siapa pun yang membawa Yoongi menjauh darinya.

Krieeet

Yoongi menghiraukan suara pintu yang dibuka ataupun suara langkah kaki menuju ke arahnya. Badannya masih saja bergelung seperti kucing. Dapat dirasakannya sisi kasurnya diduduki. Itu Taehyung, tidak salah lagi. Tangan besarnya mengusap kepala Yoongi sayang.

"Kemarilah," ucapnya lembut.

Yoongi bangun dari posisinya dan merangkak ke arah Taehyung, langsung duduk di pangkuannya. Taehyung membetulkan posisi Yoongi sebelum mengelus rambut hitam lembut itu. Taehyung masih menggunakan setelan kerja. Bau keringatnya menandakan dirinya langsung ke kamar ini setelah sampai.

Taehyung memperlihatkan koran yang dipegangnya. Dibukanya koran itu agar dapat dibaca bersama. Di halaman pertama terpampang fotonya sedang tersenyum bersampingan dengan foto keluarga dan teman-temannya yang menangis. Headlinenya berbunyi "Mahasiswa Universitas Seoul Masih Belum Ditemukan, Diduga Menjadi Korban Perdagangan Organ"

"Mereka masih mencarimu, sayang," Taehyung mengecup sayang puncak kepala Yoongi, "Padahal sudah mau satu tahun,"

Yoongi memilih untuk menelusupkan kepalanya di leher Taehyung, tidak ingin mendengarkan perkataan pemuda itu. Taehyung terkekeh.

"Kau tidak ingin membacanya?" Yoongi menggeleng. Dia tidak mau mendengar apapun tentang keluarganya ataupun teman-temannya. Itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin merindukan mereka.

"Baiklah," ujar Taehyung. Dilemparkannya koran itu ke pojok kamar.

Taehyung merebahkan badannya, membiarnya Yoongi tertidur di atas tubuhnya. Diusap-usapnya punggung sempit itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, tetaplah bersamaku," ditariknya badan Kecil itu hingga kini bibirnya dapat meraih bibir Yoongi. Taehyung menciumnya dalam.

Yoongi memejamkan mata dan menikmati setiap sentuhan dan kecupan yang Taehyung berikan. Bila melawan selalu gagal, mungkin lebih baik untuk pasrah dan menerimanya.

Mungkin Yoongi akan belajar mencintai Taehyung.

 **FIN**

Apa pula ini?????

Astaga raep lagiiii! Ndak jelas pula

Maafkan authoooor

Mohon maaf bila typo bertebaran

review please?


End file.
